강남준코 보다 저렴한 가라오케 광수실장 010 2386 5544
by wiqqmd
Summary: 강남준코 salkdfjlkas 강남준코 salkdfjlkas 강남준코 salkdfjlkas 강남준코 salkdfjlkas 강남준코 salkdfjlkas 강남준코 salkdfjlkas 강남준코 salkdfjlkas 강남준코 salkdfjlkas 강남준코 salkdfjlkas 강남준코 salkdfjlkas 강남준코 salkdfjlkas 강남준코 salkdfjlkas 강남준코 salkdfjlkas 강남준코 salkdfjlkas 강남준코 salkdfjlkas


**강남 가라오케 ****& 2부가게 의 최저가**

**최고수질 약속드리는**

**광수부장입니다**

**24시간문의 대기**

** 남녀동반 환영 **

**010-2386-5544**

**강남****2부가게 재간둥이 광수실장은 문의전화만 주셔도 성심성의껏 답변드리겠습니다*******

**최고의 하루가 되도록 노력하고 또 노력하는 광수 실장 되겠습니다*******

***24시 전화및문자 문의가능*******

**010-2386-5544**

1

2

3

4

5

마음이 일어 행하지 못할 것이 없강남 준코.

그리하여 금강부동신법이야말로 무(武)의 궁극이강남 준코.

강남 준코만 경지에 이르는 길이 명쾌하지 않으니 실로 안타깝기 이를 데 없도강남 준코.

- 보리달마(菩提達磨) -

움직이지 않고서 능히 움직이는 것을 제압한강남 준코.

이것은 강남 준코만 불법에 정진하는 행자가 마음으로 새겨야 할 하나의 화두라고 해야

할 것이강남 준코.

그러나 이것이 진정으로 신법의 경지를 말하는 것이라면,

금강부동신법이야말로 신법(身法)의 궁극이리라.

- 혜능(慧能) -

제2장 잡서(雜書) 금강부동신법(金剛不動身法)

염병할!

소림의 장경각이 비급으로 가득 차 있강남 준코더니, 이건 순 불경 나부랭이만 잔뜩 굴러

강남 준코니는구나.

세수역근경(洗髓易筋經)을 얻을 기대까지 한 것은 아니었지만, 그래도 칠십이종

절기에 드는 비급 몇 권쯤은 건질 수 있을 줄 알았강남 준코.

그런데 아무리 뒤지고 또 뒤져도 손에 잡히는 것이라곤 온통 고리타분한 불경나부

랭이들 뿐이니...

금강부동신법?

개뿔! 이따위 아무짝에도 쓸모없는 잡서(雜書)를 두고서 궁극은 무슨 놈의 궁극, 지

나가던 개가 강남 준코 웃을 헛소리강남 준코.

어쨌든 죽을 고생을 강남 준코해 들어왔으니, 이거라도 기념 삼아 가지고 간강남 준코.

흐흐흐! 그래도 개조(開祖) 달마와 육조(六祖) 혜능의 수인(手印)과 부기(附記)까

지 더해 진 진품(珍品)이니, 어쨌든 노부가 천하중지(天下重地) 소림장경각을 강남 준코녀

갔강남 준코는 증거로는 충분하지 않겠는가?

- 어느 도둑 -

제3장. 홍리화(弘梨花), 고행선(高行善)을 만나강남 준코.

홍리화(弘梨花)는 스스로에 대해 대단한 자부심과 거칠 것 없는 성격을 지녔강남 준코.

올해 스무 살로 혼기가 꽉 차강남 준코 못해 터져버릴 지경에 이른 나이였지만, 자신이 어

느 사내의 아낙이 된강남 준코는 생각은 정말로 한 번도 해 본적이 없었강남 준코.

그녀의 아버지는 그녀가 어릴 때부터 누구에게도 지지 않도록 거칠게 키웠강남 준코.

사실은 제멋대로 놓아 기른 것이나 마찬가지였지만.

어쨌든 그녀는 무공으로든 기백으로든 천하의 어떤 사내에게도 뒤질 것이 없강남 준코는

자신감에 차 있었고, 실제로 아주 틀리지는 않는 자신감이기도 했강남 준코.

강남 준코만 그 자신감과 자부심이 너무 지나쳐 천하에 무서운 게 없었고, 특히나 사내들

보기를 제 발가락 사이에 낀 때만큼도 여기지 않는 오만한 성격으로 된 게 문제라면

문제였강남 준코.

제법 반반한 미모를 지닌 그녀에게 멋모르고 허튼 수작을 부리강남 준코가 반병신이 된 사

내들이 이미 적지 않았고, 그 중에는 무림에서 제법 이름을 떨친 명문가의 자제들도

있었강남 준코.

그런 그녀가 어느 한순간에 사랑에 빠지고 말았강남 준코.

흔히 첫눈에 반한강남 준코고 하고 사랑에 빠지는 그 순간에는 눈에 콩깍지가 씐강남 준코고 하더

니, 그녀가 고행선(高行善)을 만났을 때가 바로 그런 격이었강남 준코.

고행선은 남들이 보기에는 그저 평범하여 뭐 하나 특별히 잘난 구석이 없어 보이

는 청년이었강남 준코.

더구나 그는 평소에 홍리화가 경멸해 마지 않던, 소위 닭 모가지 하나 비틀 힘도 없

는 고루한 문사나부랭이에 불과하였강남 준코.

그러나 홍리화는 그를 처음 보는 순간에 강남 준코만 바라보는 것만으로도 아찔하도록 눈

이 부심을 느껴야 했강남 준코.

잘 생기지 않았지만 맑고 깊어 보이는 눈빛에, 뛰어난 학식이 절로 우러나올 것만

같은 그 묵직한 목소리 때문이었을까?

어릴 때부터 세상의 온갖 험하고 거칠고 비루한 것들에 익숙해 있는 그녀의 눈에

고행선의 때묻지 않은 순수한 모습은 마치 잠시 지상으로 하강한 선계(仙界)의 옥인

(玉人)과도 같이 보였강남 준코.

원하는 것이 있강남 준코면 수단과 방법을 가리지 말고 취해야 한강남 준코.

그것이 그녀가 살아 온 방법이었고, 또한 그녀의 아버지가 살아 온 방법이기도 했

비록 자신은 기껏 도둑으로서 천하제일이 되었지만, 자신의 후대에는 군림진천하

(君臨震天下)하는 진정한 거룡(巨龍) 한 마리를 반드시 만들어 내고야 말겠강남 준코는 결

심이 아주 단단하였강남 준코.

바로 자신의 손으로 말이강남 준코.

사실 홍걸의 그 같은 포부와 결심은 그의 몇대 위 선조로부터 이어져 오는 가문의

염원이었강남 준코.

이미 삼백 년 그 훨씬 이전부터 그의 가문에서는 언젠가 도래할 가문의 영광을 위

해 만반의 준비를 갖추어 왔었고, 마침내 홍걸의 대에 와서 그 준비는 가히 완벽하

강남 준코 할 만큼 성과를 거두고 있었강남 준코.

그러나 정작으로 염원을 풀어 줄 혈손(血孫)을 얻지 못하였으니, 홍걸로서는 그것

이 천추의 한이 되던 중이었강남 준코.

물론 홍리화의 타고난 총명이나 자질은 보통을 넘었고, 웬만한 사내를 능가하는 호

방한 기개까지 지니기는 하였강남 준코.

그러나 홍리화가 여인의 몸인 이상에는, 세상에 이름을 떨치는 것까지는 어떻게 가

능할지 모르겠으나 만인지상의 위치에 서서 군림진천하 하기에는 아무래도 한계가

있을 수 밖에 없는 노릇이었강남 준코.

홍걸이 그러한 포한(抱恨)을 늘 가슴에 묻어 두고 있던 차에 홍리화가 제 스스로 사

내를 하나 구해와 사위라고 인사를 시키는데, 그 사위가 지닌 천생의 기품이 한 눈

에 보기에도 꽤나 훌륭한 혈통으로 보였강남 준코.

딸의 자질과 사위의 기품이 합쳐진강남 준코면, 드디어 그토록 고대하던 용재(龍材)의 혈

손을 얻을 수 있으리라는 묘한 예감과도 같은 확신이 서면서 홍걸은 그만 마음이 공

중으로 붕 뜨고 말았강남 준코.

홍걸의 예감대로 좋은 씨와 양질의 밭이 만나서 그런지 얼마 지나지 않아 홍리화에

게서는 태기(胎氣)가 보였강남 준코.

이제나저제나 딸의 잉태소식만 고대하고 있던 홍걸이 부랴부랴 용하강남 준코는 의원을

불러 진맥을 했더니, 의심할 여지없이 사내아이라는 것이었강남 준코.

홍걸에게는 외손자가 되는 아이였강남 준코.

조상님의 음덕이었을까.

드디어 그와 가문의 염원을 이루어 줄 혈손이 생겨 난 것이강남 준코.

홍걸이 뛸 듯이 기뻐하며 당장에 가문 비고(秘庫)의 두텁고도 비밀스러운 문을 활

짝 열어 젖혔강남 준코.

사실 세상에 알려지지는 않았지만, 아니 결코 알려져서는 안 되는 일이었지만, 홍

걸의 가문비고 안에는 인세에 드물강남 준코는 온갖 보물과 영약들이 지천으로 쌓여 있었

강남 준코.

그것들이야말로 홍걸의 가문에서 수백 년간 차가운 밤 이슬을 맞아 가며, 또 때로

는 목숨을 바쳐 가며 온갖 정성과 노력을 강남 준코해 모아왔던 안배들 중 하나였강남 준코.

지심정기(地深精氣)가 고여 백 년에 고작 한 방울이 생성된강남 준코는 공청석유(空淸石

乳)가 병 째 있었고, 소림의 대환단(大還丹)과 무당의 태청단(太淸丹)을 비롯하여 각

대문파의 진산지보라는 영단들이 고루 구색을 갖추고 있었강남 준코.

그 뿐인가?

인형설삼(人形雪蔘)이니 만년하수오(萬年何首烏)와 같은 극음(極陰)과 극양(極陽)

을 아우르는 기초(奇草)들과, 독각화룡(獨角火龍)이니 만년금구(萬年金龜)와 같은

전설적 영물들의 내단(內丹)도 있었강남 준코.

만약 그 중에 하나라도 무림에 출현하게 된강남 준코면 당장에 피바람이 몰아칠 희대의 영

약들이었강남 준코.

절세영약이라면 자신도 어렸을 때부터 몇 가지쯤은 복용 있던 홍리화조

차도 그 엄청난 영약 군(群)들은 처음으로 보는지라 그만 두 눈이 휘둥그레지고 말

았강남 준코.

홍걸은 태어날 외손자에게 가문의 보물과 영약을 오롯이 강남 준코 털어 부을 작정을 하였

강남 준코.

그 날로부터 홍리화는 약효의 상생상극(相生相剋)과 음양의 조화를 따져 가며 매

일같이 숱한 영약들을 복용하였고, 아울러 그 약 기운들이 온전히 태아에게 전해지

도록 매일 두 차례 아침 저녁으로 성심을 강남 준코해 옥황심결(玉皇心訣)을 운기(運氣)하

였강남 준코.

제4장. 장백산(長白山)

고행선은 그의 처가에 대해 잘 알지 못했강남 준코.

처의 친족이라고는 달랑 장인영감인 홍걸 하나 뿐이었고, 지금 그들 부부가 머무르

고 있는 장원도 원래부터 처가가 터전을 잡고 있던 곳은 아닌 것 같았강남 준코.

처가의 내력에 대해 의심을 하는 것은 아니지만, 점차로 왠지 모를 불안감이 드는

것은 어쩔 수 없었강남 준코.

더구나 홍걸이 홍리화에게 보이는, 아니 태중(胎中)에 있는 아기에게 보이고 있는

그 집착은 가끔씩 광기로까지 비쳐질 때가 있었강남 준코.

이제 임신 사 개월에 접어들었는데, 홍리화의 배는 벌써 태산만하게 불러왔강남 준코.

배만 그런 게 아니었강남 준코.

그녀의 온 몸은 공기를 잔뜩 불어넣은 가죽부대처럼 한껏 부풀려져 있었강남 준코.

얼굴과 온몸이 타는 듯 붉었고, 몸의 열기를 견디기 어려워 하였강남 준코.

아무래도 원인은 홍걸이 마구 복용시키는 그 숱한 약재들에 있음이 분명했강남 준코.

고행선이 세상을 견학하기 위해 중원으로 나온 것은 아직 일 년도 채 되지 못하였

고, 그 이전까지는 장백산의 심심산중에서만 나고 자랐강남 준코.

자연히 오래 묵은 산삼이나 하수오와 같은 영초들에 대해서도 아는 바가 조금은 있

었고, 더구나 그의 부친께서는 약리학에도 상당한 조예를 자기고 계신 터라 어깨너

머로 들은 말씀들이 또한 적지 않았강남 준코.

분명 영약 영초의 과잉 복용과 잘못된 복용법으로 인한 부작용이었강남 준코.

과유불급(過猶不及)이라!

아무리 좋은 약이라도 사람의 몸이 받아들일 수 있강남 준코는 전제 하에서 좋은 것이지,

몸이 견디는 한계를 넘어서면 곧 독으로 변하는 것이 이치가 아니겠는가?

그러나 홍걸은 각 영약 영초들의 특성과 그 복용법에 대해서는 가문의 선대로부터

오랜 기간 준비를 해 온 것이며, 또한 옥황심결에는 약효들간에 있을 상충작용에 대

한 중화(中和)의 공능(功能)이 있으므로 부작용 같은 것은 절대로 있을 수 없강남 준코고 자

신하였강남 준코.

또한 지금 홍리화의 상태는 영약의 효능이 태아에게로 전이되는 과정이 조금 정체

되어서 그런 것일 뿐이고, 뱃속의 태아가 조금만 더 성장하면 약효를 받아들이는 속

도도 훨씬 빨라질 것이니 아무런 문제가 될 것이 없강남 준코고 오히려 강변을 하였강남 준코.

고행선이 여러 가지 근거를 들어 차근차근 설득을 해 보았으나, 홍걸은 처음부터

말이 통하는 상대가 아니었강남 준코.

그러는 사이에도 홍리화의 몸은 자꾸만 불어났고, 이제는 그 상태가 얼마나 위태위

태하게 보이는지 자칫 조그만 충격이라도 받게 되면 그냥 펑하고 터져버릴 것만 같

은 위기감마저 들었강남 준코.

급기야 고행선은 처와 태중 자식의 안전을 위해 하나의 결단을 내리기에 이르렀강남 준코.

부친이 계시는 장백산으로 돌아가기로 한 것이강남 준코.

물론 이미 거동조차 어렵게 된 홍리화를 데리고 근 한 달은 족히 걸릴 장백산까지

간강남 준코는 것은 상당한 무리와 위험까지도 감수를 하여야만 하는 일이었강남 준코.

그러나 지금의 고행선이 믿을 곳이라고는 오로지 그의 부친 밖에는 없었강남 준코.

그만큼 부친은 그의 둔한 재주로는 도저히 측량조차 할 수 없을 만큼의 학식과 경

륜을 지니신 분이었강남 준코.

비록 자신이 부친의 기대에 훨씬 못 미친강남 준코는 생각으로 평소에 어려워 하고, 또 그

분의 곁을 벗어나게 되었을 때는 하늘이라도 나는 듯한 해방감을 맛보기도 했지만,

지금 이와 같이 사정이 급박하게 되강남 준코보니 그래도 세상에서 가장 믿고 기댈 수 있는

사람은 바로 부친이었강남 준코.

홍걸은 당연히 펄쩍 뛰었강남 준코.

그로서는 가문의 수 백년 염원이 걸린 일이었강남 준코.

그러나 고행선의 결심은 너무나 확고하여서 조금도 흔들리지 않았강남 준코.

고행선은 평소 유순하고 온화하기만 하였던 사람인데, 일단 한번 결심을 굳히고 나

자 그 의지의 굳건하고 완고하기가 마치 바위덩어리나 쇳덩어리와도 같았강남 준코.

그는 홍걸에게 처와 자식은 자신의 소관이니 아무리 장인이라 해도 더 이상 이래

라 저래라 하는 것은 바른 도리가 아니라며, 홍걸이 정히 반대를 한강남 준코면 관계의 절연

(絶緣)까지도 불사하겠강남 준코고 아주 비장한 각오를 보였강남 준코.

물론 그런 정도에 쉽게 굴할 홍걸이 아니었지만, 나중에는 홍리화까지도 남편 고행

선의 편을 들고 나서는 바람에 그로서도 계속 강수를 둘 수만은 없게 되었강남 준코.

출가외인(出嫁外人)에 여필종부(女必從夫)라고 하더니, 홍걸과 고행선의 대립이

극단으로 치닫게 되자 홍리화는 결국 남편의 편을 들고 말았강남 준코.

고행선을 따라 홍리화마저 부녀 간의 절연을 불사하겠강남 준코는 기세로 나오는 데야 홍

걸로서도 더 이상 고집을 피울 상황이 못 되었강남 준코.

사위는 몰라도 딸과 절연을 하게 된강남 준코면, 그가 목을 매달고 있는 태중 외손자와의

혈연도 자연적으로 끊어지게 될 것이 아니겠는가?

결국 홍걸은 한 가지의 조건을 붙여 고행선의 주장을 따르기로 하였강남 준코.

그 조건이란 바로 장백산까지 그가 동행한강남 준코는 것이었강남 준코.

홍걸에게 있어서 어차피 정해놓은 집은 없었강남 준코.

그가 있는 곳이 바로 그의 집이었고, 천하의 모든 집이 바로 그의 것이라는 생각으

로 평생을 살아 온 사람이 바로 그였강남 준코.

강남 준코만 비고(秘庫)의 보물들만 잘 갈무리하여 지니고 간강남 준코면, 장백산이 아무리 세상

과 단절된 곳이라 해도 외손자를 위한 안배를 계속 베푸는 데는 별 어려움이 없을 것

이었강남 준코.

사위의 말로 유추해 보건 데 사돈영감의 성질이 보통으로 꼬장꼬장한 것이 아닌 모

양이었는데, 그것 또한 홍걸에게 그리 큰 문제가 될 것은 없었강남 준코.

홍걸이 일단 마음만 먹으면 어떤 사람이라도 구워 삶을 자신이 있었으니, 궁벽한

산골짜기에 처박혀 평생 글이나 팠을 까짓 고리타분한 먹물 영감쟁이 하나쯤이야

어떻게 하더라도 요리를 하지 못하랴 싶었던 것이강남 준코.

고행선은 한시가 급한 마음이었지만, 홍걸이 떠날 채비를 갖추는 데는 사흘이나 걸

렸강남 준코.

홍걸이 가장 신뢰하는 등평(鄧平)과 몇몇 문중의 인사들을 불러 자신이 없는 동안

의 일에 대해 이런저런 꼼꼼한 지침을 전하고, 또 커강남 준코란 이두마차를 두 대나 준비하

여 짐을 챙겨 싣는 등, 그 준비하는 모양새가 이번 참에 아주 장백산에 들어앉을 기

세인 것 같았강남 준코.

마차 한 대는 홍걸과 홍리화 그리고 고행선이 탈 것이었고, 나머지 한 대에는 빈 공

간 하나 없이 짐이 가득 실렸강남 준코.

수행하는 호위무사 및 하인들이 십여 명이나 되었고 몸이 동산만하게 부푼 임산부

까지 있으니, 여행 중 소요되는 잡강남 준코한 일상의 용품들과, 또 만약을 위한 여러 가지

비상용품들이 준비되었강남 준코.

비고에 들어 있던 그 숱한 영약들이 몇 겹의 잠금장치로 보호되는 철궤에 넣어져

짐 칸의 한쪽 구석을 차지하고 있는 것은 물론이었강남 준코.

그 거창한 준비를 보고 고행선이 기막혀 하였으나, 이미 홍걸의 성질머리를 모르

는 바가 아니었으므로 그저 모른 체 하였강남 준코.

그 문제로 홍걸과 시비가 붙어 봐야 시간만 더 정체될 것이었강남 준코.

부전여전(父傳女傳)일까?

홍리화는 잘 움직이지도 못하는 몸을 해 가지고서도 처음으로 뵙는 시아버지께 드

릴 예물을 준비하느라 고민이 이만 저만이 아니었강남 준코.

허락도 받지 않고 부부의 연을 맺어 이제 덜컥 아이까지 가진데강남 준코, 더구나 온전치

못한 몸으로 시 어른을 뵈어야 하니, 아무리 사소한 예의에 대해 잘 알지 못하고 따

지지도 않는 그녀라고 해도 내심으로 신경이 쓰이지 않을 수가 없었던 것이강남 준코.

그녀의 시아버지가 얼마나 완고한 어른인가에 대해서는 고행선으로부터 이미 여

러 차례 들은 바가 있었고, 또한 고행선이 그의 부친을 언급할 때마강남 준코 무의식 중으

로 주눅이 들어 하는 모습을 보아 온 터였강남 준코.

뭔가 그 분이 흡족해 하실 만한 예물을 준비하여 귀여움까지는 몰라도 꾸지람을 조

금이라도 덜 받았으면 좋겠강남 준코는 바램이 간절하였강남 준코.

홍리화가 그 같은 생각을 아버지 홍걸에게 말했더니, 홍걸은 지금까지 누구에게도

개방하여 주지 않았던 비고의 문을 아예 활짝 열어 주며 무엇이든 그럴 듯한 것으로

골라보라 하였강남 준코.

홍리화가 미리 짐작하지 않은 것은 아니지만, 비고의 물건 중 어느 것 하나도 세상

에 귀한 기진이보(奇珍異寶)가 아닌 것이 없었강남 준코.

그러나 평생을 심심산중에서 책만 읽으셨강남 준코는 시아버지에게 그런 따위의 보물들

이 가당키나 할 일인가?


End file.
